Dirty Little Secret
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: Todos guardan secretos, por sucios que sean, y Shion no iba a ser la excepción. ShionxAlbafica. Advertencia: Yaoi y Lemon.


**Advertencias:** Yaoi muy explícito (Relación chicoxchico), lemon, +18. Si no te gusta ¿ves el lindo botoncito en el navegador de la flecha que va atrás? ;D

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya es de Kurumada, SS Lost Canvas es de Shirogi Teshirogi, lo mismo que sus personajes. Quizás en algún mundo paralelo termine por apoderarme de ellos pero no será hoy u.ù**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>irty **L**ittle **S**ecret

—¿Y bien?, ¿vas a contarme lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

Las palabras de Dégel rompieron con el silencio que se había instalado luego de que ofreciera a su invitado algo de beber, y claro, no era precisamente agua sino una excelente cosecha italiana que Kardia le había regalado y que bien, no era fanático de estar bebiendo como otros santos, pero la oportunidad para descorcharla se acababa de presentar; y qué manera tan insólita de hacerlo. Algo había guiado al acuariano a ir directamente por esa botella y ofrecérsela al ariano, tal vez la intuición de que este necesitaba hablar con alguien y que no cedería a hacerlo con facilidad.

Para Shion la palabra _preocupado_ se quedaba corta en comparación con el extraño revoltijo que llevaba días anudando su pecho; una sensación, no, un sentimiento o algo todavía más complejo mortificaba al caballero de Aries. Dégel no había querido preguntarle nada al respecto de principio cuando le vio llegar a su templo, que por lo visto era sólo una de las tantas paradas que había hecho con el propósito de llegar al siguiente. Sí. Intuía que iría a visitarlo a él o que iba a intentar hacerlo, porque en el último momento había observado un brillo poco común de arrepentimiento en los ojos de Shion.

Él no acostumbraba a meterse en los asuntos de otros santos, pero encontrarlo tan extraño y confundido aparte de ser una visión _poco__común_invitaba a la preocupación, o por lo menos a sentir curiosidad.

Vio como el rubio vaciaba la tercera (¿o cuarta?) copa de vino y la depositaba en la mesita de ratón de frente al regente de la casa. Dégel esperó paciente a que Shion escogiera bien sus palabras antes de que salieran enredadas o quizás, demasiado francas a causa de lo desinhibido que lo había dejado el vino.

—¿Me escucharías y no lo comentarías después con nadie?

—Por supuesto, aunque no sea un cura, si me pides que lo que vayas a decirme ahora no salga de estas paredes lo cumpliré. —Aseveró con calma paciente que logró hacer que Shion se sintiera más confiado. —Imagino que tu discreción incluso ha hecho que ni siquiera le hayas dicho a Dohko, ¿no?

—En realidad, pensaba llevarme esto a la tumba—suspiró con pesadez reposando las manos sobre sus rodillas, una sonrisa amarga apareció fugaz en su rostro—pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Algo que perturbara de esa manera a un santo no podía, o tratándose especialmente del caso de Shion, ser del todo normal. Siempre le había parecido que para su joven edad era lo suficientemente maduro y fuerte como para enfrentarse a las situaciones más adversas por las que un caballero de oro pasaba. Dégel comenzó a intuir que quizás aquello no tenía nada que ver con la guerra santa que pronto tendrían que librar, y tampoco con algún trago amargo durante alguna misión ya que Shion tenía tiempo sin partir a una, y de la última había regresado siendo él mismo. Entonces el problema estaba dentro del Santuario y debía ser _personal_.

—Continua.

La noche era lo suficientemente larga y Dégel poseía una paciencia similar para escuchar a su compañero de mantos.

* * *

><p>Acababa de cumplir con la entrega del informe traído desde Jamir, las noticias eran buenas y el Patriarca se encontraba encantado de oírlas. Shion regresaba justo a la media noche, y al terminar estaba seguro de que solo tendría que regresar a su templo a descansar del agotador viaje; a la espera del día siguiente donde podía dedicarse un poco al entrenamiento de los nuevos aspirantes a santos o también, visitar algunos de sus colegas, y quién sabe si en el proceso Aldebarán organizaba alguna buena salida grupal. La idea de tener algo de tiempo libre, por egoísta que pueda verse en un santo con tanta responsabilidad, le ponía de excelente humor.<p>

Lo único que lamentaba era regresar a horas tardías, aprovechando que su primera parada era la casa de Piscis hubiera querido pasar a saludar a Albafica. Aquel santo que llevaba vida de ermitaño y se distanciaba de todo y de todos, con la excepción de su deber con Athena; por la simple razón de que consideraba su existencia un peligro para sus compañeros de armas gracias a su ponzoñosa sangre. Para muchos eso era una exageración, incluso a Shion llegaba a parecerle extrema la medida que tomaba con sí mismo, y cuando le discutía este punto al hermoso santo este siempre respondía con lo mismo: _es __el __camino __de __Piscis._

Con todo y ello eso jamás le había impedido a Shion el saludarlo, sacarle un poco de plática trivial –por cortas que fueran- y demostrarle su incondicionalidad; por más afiladas que fueran las espinas que clavaba el pisciano en todos para evitar que se le acercaran, él siempre estaba dispuesto a soportarlas lo que fuera necesario hasta que quizás…

…_hasta que quizás salgas de tu jardín y nos brindes tu simple compañía. _

Pero aquel deseo cada vez se mostraba más lejos de hacerse realidad, o eso le parecía a él con el pasar de los años. Podían pasar semanas sin verle la sombra, y sin duda, lo encontrarían en su jardín de rosas mortíferas donde solamente él era capaz de estar deliberadamente como una parte más del mismo. ¿Estaría ahora mismo allí?, se preguntaba mientras terminaba de bajar los últimos escalones que conducían al templo de Piscis; era una posibilidad a pesar de que por la hora lo lógico sería que se encontrara en su habitación durmiendo.

Shion trató de que sus pasos fueran lo más silenciosos posibles para no molestar, también disminuyó su cosmos al mínimo con esa misma intención. Sería tonto que por su presencia estropeara el sueño de su compañero, aunque, la idea de encontrarlo despierto tampoco era mala.

Detuvo sus pasos en lo que le pareció escuchar _algo_, una especie de murmullo humano distorsionado por la distancia y el bajo eco. ¿Albafica de verdad estaba despierto a estas horas?, ¿y si lo estuviera esa voz le pertenecía?. Dudaba que estuviese hablando con alguien y sobre todo a esas horas; en parte, no había nadie más que ellos dos en el templo, _¿entonces?_. La duda comenzó a corroerlo, si se encontraba en aprietos era el único que podía ayudarlo, y considerando que seguramente sería rechazado eso no se comparaba en nada con la _necesidad_de asegurarse de que se encontrara bien.

Podía parecer imprudente, pero Shion era así, no podía hacer la vista gorda a los problemas aún si estos no eran suyos; si esto afectaba a sus cercanos se entrometería hasta sentirse seguro de que todo iba a estar bien.

Se desvió con el mismo sigilo a donde escuchaba esos sonidos extraños con más fuerza, el templo estaba a oscuras y corría con la ventaja de que la habitación daba al extremo opuesto del jardín de rosas, lo cual significaba que la brisa no le traería su fragancia mortal y podría soportar más tiempo allí.

Era extraño, Albafica solía descansar en la humilde casita del jardín de rosas que quedaba junto a la tumba de su maestro Lugonis; ¿por qué estaría en la habitación conferida al templo de Piscis?. Esa duda aumentó su inquietud.

Y entonces todo quedó tan claro -más lo que el ariano hubiese preferido- que la respiración se le cortó y su corazón dio un vuelco. Justo en la rendija de la puerta del cuarto se ofrecía una vista muy clara de lo que sucedía dentro: Efectivamente, Albafica estaba despierto sentado en el borde de la cama, y no, no estaba en aprietos como se había planteado Shion al no comprender exactamente los sonidos confusos que llegaron en un principio a sus oídos, sonidos que ahora tenían un significado muy claro y venían acompañadas de la imagen y la situación que salía de toda idea e imaginación.

Eran gemidos, la clase de gemidos que arrebata el placer carnal.

Los ojos de Shion se encontraron con la pálida y hermosa piel del santo, brillaba tenuemente a causa de lo perlada que estaba de sudor y la luz lunar que bañaba parte de la estancia y al mismo individuo agraciándolo todavía más. El cabello le caía en cascada por la espalda, pegado por el mismo sudor. Tan bello, tan provocativo estaba, que no pudo evitar seguir la curvatura de su cadera desnuda que frenaba en la tela del pantalón donde se mostraba la _razón_ de todo. La clave que unía todas las piezas que Shion apreciaba por separado y que poco a poco comenzaban a cobrar un oscuro sentido. En la entrepierna de su compañero se erguía un excitado falo que era atendido por sus propias manos.

Esas delgadas y esterilizadas manos que apretaban y frotaban cada vez con más dedicación la extensión en distintas zonas, y que arrancaban sonidos de éxtasis del pisciano. Shion no podía, por más que quisiera, por más que la parte razonable de su cabeza le gritara que se diera media vuelta e hiciera de cuenta que nada había sucedido y que toda esa visión era producto del cansancio y las charlas de sus compañeros de armas sobre _esos__temas_ que por más santos que fueran siempre estaba en la boca de los jóvenes. No podía dejar de ver como Albafica se masturbaba; era algo que no le entraba en la cabeza, y que al mismo tiempo le era imposible dejar de mirar.

Sin darse cuenta la respiración del ariano llegaba a parecerse mucho a la del otro, como si pudiera sentir exactamente lo que el otro se hacía delante de sus ojos. Shion se tapó los labios a modo de prevenir que en medio de su arranque voyerista se le fuera a escapar algún sonido que lo delatara. Sentía también que su parte baja se calentaba repentinamente, estaba despertando a causa del estímulo visual del placer ajeno. Aún así, le fue imposible reconocer lo que estaba sucediendo con él y cómo aquello le afectaba y le afectaría más adelante.

Se mordió los labios y su piel se electrificó cuando esos sonidos se tornaron más roncos y un peculiar aroma a sudor, a rosas, y también a sexo inundó su nariz. Ya no era como si solamente estuviese viendo y escuchando tras la puerta; para Shion _él __estaba __en __ese __cuarto __viéndolo __todo, __oliéndolo __todo, __oyéndolo __todo __como __si __fuera __parte __de __aquel __acto_. La boca se le aguó, sintiendo como una parte de él compartía las caricias y la insoportable fricción que Albafica ejercía con sus manos al frotarse el miembro con destreza, entregado por entero a llegar hasta el final.

Afortunadamente, estaba lo suficientemente consciente para ahogar su propio jadeo cuando vio el cuerpo de Albafica curvarse extasiado y sus manos impregnarse del líquido blanco que brotaba de su pene. Y en ese descanso aprovechó para perderse a toda pastilla, quitándole cuidado al hecho de que debía ser más sigiloso, y que posiblemente acabara siendo descubierto; nada de eso pasaba por la mente del ariano, lo único que le rondaba era ese canto de gloria al acabar proferido por él, por Albafica, por aquella criatura que había conseguido excitarlo y embelesarlo de la forma más insólita e inesperada.

Definitivamente tendría que sepultar aquel suceso en lo más hondo de su mente, donde jamás pudiera alcanzarlo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué lo había llevado a eso?, esa era una pregunta difícil de responder para él, quien se hacía la pregunta no lo fuera a admitir <em>nunca <em>por respeto, o más bien temor, a faltarle a su palabra y el camino que había decidido honrar.

Era consciente de lo dura, de lo _insana_ que era la soledad; por más que se dijera a sí mismo que podía soportarlo; que sólo necesitaba en su mundo a ese jardín, el recuerdo de su maestro y su convicción como santo de oro de proteger a las personas y a Athena, ¿hacían falta más razones?. _Por __supuesto __que __no._De eso se llenaba la cabeza todos los días, con esa idea materializada en un mantra protector, a prueba de cuestionamientos tontos como el que le había surgido esa noche, como muchas veces, las dudas se hacían su espacio en él y las necesidades más básicas e instintivas se transformaban en un problema.

Para su fortuna, o como lo veía él, _su __desgracia_, seguía siendo un ser humano, un hombre con necesidades físicas que satisfacer, tanto como lo era respirar el mismo aire que otros, estaba el hecho de desahogar las tensiones de su cuerpo si después no quería verse asaltado por pensamientos que perturbaran las bases bajo las que regía su vida.

En su adolescencia aquello no había sido nada problemático, su descubrimiento fue completamente natural, y también cuando su maestro le dio _la__charla_que en el caso de una familia normal no se daría por pudor, por repulsión hacia sus bajos instintos, por lo que fuera. Albafica había contado con la suerte de que su relación fraternal con Lugonis iba más allá que la de un padre y un hijo, por tanto, no tenía esos tapujes de la época y le explicaba las cosas como eran; que su cuerpo recibía distintos tipos de estímulos: _igual __que __si __te __golpearan __te __dolería; __si __te __abrazan __te __reconfortas, __y __si __te __tocan __allí __ –__sí, __justo __allí- __sientes __placer_. En ese momento había recibido con cierta timidez esas enseñanzas ya que jamás habían hablado sobre las partes privadas de los seres humanos, pero ese mismo día, a sus catorce añitos, se le abriría el mundo al mismo tiempo que le quitaría el hierro al asunto.

Sin embargo la curiosidad es algo que supera cualquier pudor, y en el caso de Albafica que ya no se sentía tan pudoroso como antes respecto a tocarse, lo llevó a la experimentación. No tenía idea si los demás chicos de su edad hicieran lo mismo, o él era un raro, pero según su maestro no estaba mal que lo hiciera siempre que sintiera _esa __tensión_ y no se convirtiese en un acto demasiado frecuente que entorpeciera su entrenamiento. Y así fue.

Lo bueno de la soledad era que esa tensión no se formulaba con frecuencia, de hecho, no recordaba bien la última vez que había tenido uno de esos sueños húmedos. Pero de un tiempo para otro empezaba a sentir una extraña _ansiedad_ que asaltaba su cuerpo cuando las malditas dudas y el escozor de estar solo se presentaba: ¿Era que ya el mismo no era suficiente para satisfacerse?, conocía la respuesta pero nada podía hacer al respecto, era imposible que consiguiera algún tipo de intimidad con alguien, fuera mujer o hombre, esa clase de cosas implicaban acercamiento, y consideraba que el acto sexual era tan peligroso para con quien estuviera como lo era un combate; así la idea del placer solitario se hacía su única alternativa para liberar tensión, por vacía que se sintiera.

Fue en ese punto cuando comenzó a usar la imaginación en aquellos momentos, no tenía nada de malo fantasear con alguien que no existía, que fuera producto de su propia invención, porque era como una parte de él y por tanto, de su mundo ¿verdad?; eso pensaba. Una personalidad invisible que usara sus manos para que el placer no fuese tan solo placer y le hiciera sentir, aun si fuese poco, una sensación similar a si lo estuviese tocando _alguien __más_. Esa persona ficticia no tenía rostro, Albafica había temido darle uno, era mejor si no conocía su identidad, si no tenía una, era el/la extraño/a que lo visitaba en esos momentos donde tenía que sacar esa horrible tensión cada mes que se acumulaba. De esa manera aquellas pajas se llenaban de cierto sentido más que el mero hecho de una necesidad, no, al menos simulaban el hecho de que un vacío todavía más profundo se llenaba.

Lo que venía inquietándole desde que había decidido crear a esa criatura que Albafica no distinguía como femenina o masculina –podía ser las dos cosas si quería-, era que con cada vez que llegaba el día o le surgía la necesidad, la figura sin nombre comenzaba a definirse. Hace unos meses lo había visto más como hombre que como una mujer, cosa que no le inquietó en lo absoluto, pero lo que sí le perturbó fue que desde hace unos días comenzaba a entrever un rostro en aquella fantasía, uno que por más esfuerzo ponía en bloquear aparecía en sus sueños, susurraba a sus orejas mientras las mordía y continuaba recorriéndole el cuerpo con las manos, jugando con él, estimulándolo hasta que despertara sudado y con las sábanas y el pantalón manchados.

Esa noche había sentido su presencia más que nunca, incluso se atrevía a pensar que poseía cosmos propio, _absurdo_, eso pensó, pero no pudo seguir cavilando porque ese ser ficticio deseaba que su presencia ocupara toda la atención de Albafica. Estaba fuera de control y lo sabía, pero cada vez lo sentía más cerca, mucho más cerca; ese vacío que nunca se llenaba recibía las gotas de agua que un desierto añora. Albafica vio en su mente como no eran sus dedos, sino los de aquel ser los que tocaban su miembro; imaginaba que eran los dedos del otro los que apretaban sus tetillas y las endurecían, los que acariciaban su torso y de nuevo, volvían a juguetear con su intimidad.

_Desearía que me besara._

Sabía que eso era imposible, porque la fantasía solo tenía manos que se valían de las suyas para tocarlo, y su rostro sin facciones definidas solo aparecía en su mente incapaz de hacer nada más. Entonces demandó que aunque fuera en su mente lo besara, que recorriera su cuello, que le mordiera los hombros, no importaba, siempre que no pudiese ver su identidad… siempre que el desierto de su alma fuera capaz de recibir otra corta llovizna.

La fricción en su miembro había aumentado, y ya no tenía el mismo control de antes respecto a los gemidos que escapaban de su boca. Con los ojos cerrados solo se ocupaba de mantener la conexión que lo mantenía en contacto con aquel ser que lo conocía mejor que nadie, que siempre estaba con él, que siempre se había mantenido cerca aunque lo ignorara y se distanciara…

_Espera, ¿Quién eres?, ¿te conozco?_

Albafica sabía que esas preguntas estaban prohibidas, y afortunadamente las olvidó en cuanto el orgasmo puso su mente en blanco. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y arquearse cuando el fluido blanco se disparó de sus entrañas y mojó parte de su torso. Tardó unos segundos en recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración, y cuando lo hizo, tuvo la extraña sensación de que no se había encontrado tan solo mientras se masturbaba. Le quedaba la sensación de que… esa vez a diferencia de las otras, había estado más cerca de una intimidad compartida.

* * *

><p>Shion casi no concilió el sueño esa noche, la imagen de Albafica tocándose y llegando a correrse no se le salía de la cabeza por más que lo intentara. Jamás en su vida había imaginando que lo que acababa de ver en el templo de Piscis fuera posible, <em>que <em>_fuera __real_. Albafica distaba mucho de ser como los otros respecto a esos temas de intimidad, o al menos eso había pensado, tal vez su personalidad reservada era la máscara perfecta de que él también tenía deseos carnales como cualquier ser humano, o Shion lo había idealizado demasiado puro, _demasiado __virgen_ como para… ¡Cómo para tocarse como lo hacía!.

No era por el hecho de que la masturbación se tachara socialmente de un acto cochino, los santos de Athena se criaban con una educación más abierta que la ofrecida por la época, y el descubrimiento sexual era algo que aunque seguía siendo personal, no era considerado pecaminoso ni era refrenado como lo hacía la iglesia para los tiempos –aunque los tutores siempre hacían énfasis en que primero estaba el deber de forma que ninguno se dejaba superar por el descubrimiento, con pocas excepciones-. Lo que Shion encontraba insólito era el _porqué __había __disfrutado __de __verlo __masturbarse_; lo correcto había sido darse media vuelta e irse pero en lugar de eso, ¡En lugar de eso se había quedado hasta el final!, ¡y para colmo de males había tenido que lidiar con una erección que aguantó con mucho dolor hasta llegar a su templo para que él también acabara haciendo lo mismo que Albafica!

Y mientras se tocaba en su cuarto con prestillo, lo veía a él, acariciando su pene como lo había visto hacer en el templo de Piscis con el propio. Veía esas manos perfectas frotándolo, masajeando sus testículos y haciendo presión en la punta provocándole corrientes en toda la entrepierna y el vientre, donde se le agolpó el calor y este se precipitó con fuerza hacia fuera con un chorro de semen que ensució la pared y el piso de su alcoba.

Estaba como una cabra, no podía haberse dejado arrastrar por una simple visión por excitante que fuera. ¡Era su amigo caramba!, o al menos así lo consideraba él; Albafica era de las personas que más le preocupaban en Santuario, y no tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de su actitud antisocial y su trauma al veneno que corría por sus venas. Lo quería como a cualquiera de sus colegas de las doce casas, aunque reconocía que, el santo de piscis tenía virtudes que el mismo Shion apreciaba como por ejemplo, su amabilidad a pesar de evitar a la gente, y su alma de noble guerrero. Eso hacía que la belleza del Albafica fuera nada más que una sombra al lado de la hermosa persona que en realidad era. Sacudió la cabeza, claro que tenía virtudes como cualquier ser humano, qué fuera capaz de verlas y sintiera empatía con este no significaba nada comprometedor, ¿no es así Shion?

_¿No es así Shion? _

—Claro que sí, y basta de hacerse ideas; solo fue un accidente. —Se autoconvenció y fue a limpiar su desastre; después se daría un corto baño y se metería a la cama.

Dicho antes, Shion no durmió bien esa noche, partes de la anatomía de Albafica que aparecían como cortes de película en sus pensamientos se lo impidieron. Y no fue solo esa noche, en otras que se intercalaban con las semanas algunos sueños de Shion se vieron usurpados por la presencia de Albafica y el momento que se había grabado en su cerebro a fuego; pero la escena con el tiempo cambiaba ligeramente porque no era Albafica quien se tocaba, sino que era el mismo Shion quien lo hacía. Con el paso de los días esto lo ponía cada vez más nervioso, al punto que ya no se detenía a saludar al santo de Piscis cuando pasaba por su templo, o contribuía al hecho de que este en sus conversaciones ocasionales le cortara, mal disimulando incluso a ojos de sus camaradas que algo le sucedía.

—Se está saliendo de control Dégel —admitió un abatido Shion después de que culminara su relato con lujo de detalles, con más de los que hubiese deseado anexar pero que el acuariano no le reprochó. A pesar de que su confesión íntima había sido demasiado reveladora, y que seguramente habría ganado un sitio en la hoguera, el semblante de Dégel no abandonó su gesto paciente. Una sonrisa, quizás comprensiva, se dibujó en los labios del frío caballero, algo poco propio de este.

—Eso parece, tienes deseos inconscientes hacia él, y dudo que haya sido sólo porque lo viste esa noche en pleno acto, lo cual en primer lugar fue tu culpa—le subrayó Dégel con toda falta de tacto, pero sin abandonar su tono apacible y consejero—, pero no tiene sentido decirlo ahora. Creo que quizás tus deseos carnales son el reflejo de _algo __más_. Puede ser eso o que esa visión te ha trastornado tanto que experimentas un caso de hipersexualidad, lo cual reconociendo tus síntomas… lo dudo un poco.

—No es que haya sido ajeno a cosas como estas—trató de explicar Shion ante el diagnóstico de Dégel—tampoco considero como si fuera el simple hecho de tener sexo desesperadamente. Es que se trata de él, _sólo __de __él_.

—Si estás tan seguro de eso, considero que lo más sano para ti es que te saques esa espina que llevas clavada desde que saliste esa noche del templo de Piscis y presenciaste eso. —Concluyó Dégel incorporándose del asiento donde llevaba un buen tiempo frente a Shion. —Era eso a lo que ibas hace rato, ¿no es así?

—… a veces eres demasiado agudo para mi gusto, Dégel —murmuró Shion esbozando una sonrisa entre irónica y resignada—tienes razón, la mejor forma de enfrentar un problema es desde la raíz. Y debo hacerlo a riesgo de perder la escasa amistad que tengo con Albafica—se incorporó también, con la seguridad de que no estaba ebrio, pero tampoco estaba tan sobrio, era un equilibrio prefecto si quería darse algo de valor en una situación como esa. —Gracias por escucharme, Dégel.

—No hay de qué, Shion. Que la suerte esté de tu lado.

Suerte, claro. Iba a necesitar un milagro si no quería terminar muerto a manos de Albafica y sus rosas.

Exactamente no sabía que iba a decir: ¿la verdad?. No, no podía decirle eso. Por vergüenza de no poseer vergüenza al reconocerlo, por temor a perder el débil hilo que los unía. Por terror al descubrir lo que ya sabía desde hace un tiempo y que ahora era más evidente que antes, tanto que le superaba.

—… ¿Shion?

La suave voz del caballero pisciano llegó a sus oídos desde las escaleritas que conducían al templo de Piscis. Allí estaba Albafica, con la ropa de entrenamiento que suelen llevar los santos en estos tiempos de quietud, parecida a la que llevaba él y el resto de sus compañeros. La figura del hermoso hombre lo miraba desde la entrada del templo, apoyando la mano en una columna mientras posaba su profunda mirada en el carnero. Shion se crispó, le sorprendía haber escuchado un susurro tan dulce a esa distancia, y más, que fuera el mismo Albafica quien apareciera en primer lugar sin ser llamado para recibirlo. Más todavía cuando descendió escalones hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de él, se notaba que mantenía su regla de no dejar que se le acercaran, y que en contraste, se mostraba un poco interesado, _o __tal __vez __preocupado_, por lo que enmascaraba la cara del ariano hecha un poema.

Era quizás hasta normal, Shion tenía semanas, casi un mes, sin parecer él mismo cuando Albafica estaba presente, incluso el trato que tenía había cambiado y pasado a ser más distante que antes y no por acciones de quien quería establecer esa distancia, sino por el que se empeñaba en acortarla. Albafica sabía que estaba siendo contradictorio e inconsecuente al sentirse inquieto porque la única persona en Santuario que se denominaba _su __amigo_ cambiara tan drásticamente, sentía que era la oportunidad de acabar con unas esperanzas que no tenían futuro y le ahorrarían la posibilidad de morir al ariano por su causa y a él un dolor más; pero ahí estaba, de frente a quien era la única persona que luchaba por salvarlo de su soledad.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —empezó a decir escudriñando el rostro del rubio, la mirada que le devolvía le producía cierta inquietud.

—Es raro ver que salgas a recibir a alguien, normalmente esperas en tu templo —comentó escondiendo su turbación y el centenar de sentimientos encontrados que bullían desde su pecho y se repartía en todo su cuerpo. Albafica se mostró un poco afectado por lo dicho, también le sabía extraño, pero esperaba que el otro no lo hiciera tan evidente.

—No has contestado mi pregunta—puntualizó retomando el rumbo de la conversación, no sonaba amenazante, ni mucho menos ofendido, pero Shion percibía una impaciencia inusual en él, como si estuviera, ¿nervioso?—Hay algo… ¿hay algo que no anda bien?

Shion parpadeó un tanto sorprendido, era la primera vez que Albafica se mostraba, en todo lo que se permitía, preocupado o atento con él. Lo había visto actuar contadas veces así cuando protegía inocentes de amenazas -siempre actuando solo y manteniendo las distancias-. Y aquella pequeña muestra de amabilidad le caló demasiado hondo, al punto que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le quebrara la voz al contestar.

—Quería verte —se sinceró ante la pequeña sorpresa en el rostro del pisciano—se que no me he comportado tan familiar como siempre, y te he evitado un poco. Me disculpo por eso.

Albafica apartó la mirada con intenciones de volverse a su templo, más se detuvo.

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Shion de Aries; era propicio para ti que un día comenzaras a evitarme. —Habló con un deje de frialdad, ese era el momento perfecto para acabarlo todo, para sacarse el temor de herir a alguien que quisiera estar cerca de él, para olvidar el rostro de la _fantasía_. —Será mejor que continúes así.

—Nada de eso.

Shion pescó el brazo de Albafica con su mano y lo sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndole el retorno a su templo. El de cabellos turquesa lo miró entre impresionado por su atrevimiento y enojado por atreverse a violar su espacio a tocarlo. Intentó zafarse pero Shion fue más rápido y le inmovilizó con sus brazos, acortando toda distancia posible. Torso y torso estaban juntos, y se formaba un cara a cara perfecto, con Shion un escalón por debajo de Albafica quien le miraba con esa mezcla de temor a herirlo por la cercanía e indignación por atreverse a tanto en frente de su templo, mezcla que Shion encontraba adorable.

—Suéltame, por favor —le pidió, ordenó, o rogó el santo de Piscis, sin intenciones de usar la violencia porque al fin y al cabo su propósito era no herir a su compañero.

—Eres mucho más bello de cerca, no porque se aprecien mejor tus rasgos—comenzó a decir el ariano con una sonrisa enternecedora, y una mirada que capturaba las palabras de Albafica—es porque así se te puede entender mejor, Albafica, y también así puedo conocerte y certificar que tú realmente valoras el lazo que nos une, por más que te empeñes en restringirlo—aprovechó que estaba con la guardia baja para retirar un brazo y llevar la mano de este al rostro de este, el que acarició con la yema de los dedos recorriendo su mejilla y terminando por simplemente acomodarle unos mechones tras la oreja cariñosamente; notando como en respuesta obtenía un imperceptible estremecimiento—eso me da más razones para seguir cerca de ti; a pesar de tus advertencias, te lo he dicho antes, _no __le __temo __a __tu __sangre_, y no importa cuánto te empeñes en colocar eso como obstáculo; yo permaneceré a tu lado.

Había jurado que cuando Albafica bajó el rostro, turbado por sus palabras, ahogaba un silencioso sollozo entre los labios, y que murmuraba algo como _por __favor __suéltame __Shion_. El ariano sabía que lo había desarmado por completo, porque el abrazo que le brindaba era tal que no importaba cuan perturbada estuviese la psique de Albafica respecto al contacto con otros y la letalidad que recorría sus venas, esa calidez era todo lo que aquella figura ficticia que se había creado era incapaz de llenar en su totalidad. En su desierto la lluvia arreciaba mientras permitía que el calor de Shion lo inundara a campo abierto.

La conciencia de Albafica se dispersaba, y en ello Shion lo aprovechaba para dejarse llevar; teniéndolo tan cerca era imposible reprimirse, y el aroma natural a rosas, o a un perfume mucho más sutil y embriagante de su piel –el mismo que había percibido esa vez pero menos cargado- se convertía en el catalizador perfecto para que sus labios se precipitaran a los del pisciano, dándole un suave beso que no fue correspondido, pero tampoco rechazado por lo atónito que acababa de quedar. El corazón le dio un vuelco al notar la marcada sonrisa del ariano, que se antojaba entre osada y seductora.

Albafica podría ser un experto en autocomplacerse, pero cuando se refería a compartir ese placer con alguien era un novato como cualquiera. Era la primera vez que alguien le besaba, y más de la forma invasiva en que lo hacía Shion al conseguirse paso entre los dientes del otro para acariciar el interior y su lengua. Ahogó un suspiro en el beso, un leve rubor rosado tintó sus mejillas por lo cálida que era la boca de Shion y porque jamás había pensado que un beso pudiese ser tan exquisito, tan lleno de sensaciones que no conocía y tan sofocante. Era torpe para resistirse, con lo poco que se oponía a causa del descubrimiento, y aunque no correspondía directamente lo hacía de forma indirecta cuando esa lengua invasora acariciaba la suya demandando atención, y esta de inmediato le seguía el juego. Lo estaba estimulando, _debía __detenerlo_.

—… Shion… para… —logró articular luego de que ambas bocas se separaran con un pequeño jadeo de por medio, sus labios permanecían conectados por un fino hilo de saliva—…esto no…puede ser.

—Me parece que sí, todavía no estoy teniendo arcadas a causa de tu veneno, y dudo que el sabor dulce de tu boca sea por eso —le susurró al oído izquierdo, llegó a advertir de reojo una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

—No me parece gracioso Shion… no sabes ni lo que dices…

Se crispó y ahogó un suspiro, acababa de morderle un lado de la oreja donde le hablaba a modo de que parara de parlotear y escuchara.

—Tal vez, pero ya te lo he dicho: no le temo a tu sangre, no le temo a tu cuerpo, y creo que lo segundo ya te consta un poco más que lo primero—añadió en un susurro a su oreja, provocando que al pisciano se le tiñeran las mejillas un poco avergonzado por la confesión. Shion sonrió, aferrando el agarre que rodeaba el cuerpo del otro después de acomodar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Albafica, quien no dejaba de mirarle entre atónito y molesto por todo, _por __hacerlo __sentir __a __su __merced._

Tenía que detenerlo o ahí iba a pasar algo, algo de lo que quizás fuera a arrepentirse toda la vida por exponer a un compañero de mantos, a aquel que se atrevía a considerarse su amigo. Forcejeó una vez más por liberarse de esos cálidos brazos, de esos labios que bajaban de su oreja a su cuello y comenzaban a reclamarlo cual territorio conquistado. No iba a soportarlo, no quería cargar con la muerte de alguien solo por complacer ese lado muy humanamente egoísta que poseía, sentía que con cada suspiro o pequeño gemido cedía y traicionaba sus convicciones, sus bases: Shion lo estaba tirando todo al infierno y él no podía permitírselo.

—Te vi tocarte en la habitación de tu templo—murmuró el ariano contra su oreja impregnándola de un cálido aliento que le estremeció, y en conjunto con aquella confesión provocó que sintiera un poco de muchas emociones juntas: vergüenza, enojo porque le hubiera espiado en un momento tan íntimo si lo que decía era verdad, y también una desconocida excitación. Podía jurar que Shion acababa de sonreírse de nuevo—no he logrado sacármelo de la cabeza, a ti, a lo que hacías, me contaminaste con pensamientos muy sucios Albafica.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de eso, nadie te pidió que miraras—contestó desviando los ojos para evitarlo, mientras se removía otro poco más, ¿Cuándo pensaba soltarlo? —además, ¿quién te dio permiso de hurgar en mi templo _y __en __mí __intimidad_? —reclamó en tono fiero.

—Nadie, es verdad—admitió negando levemente con la cabeza, ahora mismo esas palabras no sonaban como si estuviese arrepentido, por el contrario—pero gracias a eso te tengo atrapado. Además: —una de las manos de Shion tomó el rostro de Albafica y lo colocó de forma que quedaran de nuevo cara a cara, con las bocas inclinadas en un ángulo provocador donde al hablar se rozaban—apuesto a que no se compara a lo que yo puedo ofrecerte.

La insolente propuesta hizo que su enojo bullera como una olla de presión hirviendo, ¿quién demonios se creía ahora ese cordero pervertido?, ¿el Dios Kamasutra?, pff. Albafica con todo lo molesto que estaba con Shion eso venía a ser la gota que derramaba el vaso de aquel loco escenario; no reprimió una sonrisa retadora, y un tanto seductora debido a sus rasgos divinos; olvidando por un momento el asunto de su sangre, su trauma con dañar a otros con su cercanía y demás complejos. Shion se había equivocado por completo respecto a él en algo, y era en su alta posibilidad de responder cuando se metían directamente con sus capacidades. ¿Tan superior se creía a él por el hecho de que lograra por minutos doblegarle para que se le acercara de aquella forma invasora?, ahora mismo se iba a enterar de que él no era tan fácil.

—¿Ah sí?, pues, en ese caso si esas tenemos… si no te estás retorciendo de dolor en unos minutos más podría dejar que lo intentaras. A los carneros les gusta mucho presumir sus cuernos, que no ven el momento en que los pierden. —Musitó con aterciopelada calma, pronunciando cada palabra en un tono exquisito que incitó al ariano. Le demostraría a aquel pez cual era el alcance de esos "cuernos" de los que se burlaba.

—Te vas a arrepentir de haber dudado de mi, Albafica —sonrió socarrón, arrancándole otro beso apasionado, recorriendo con habilidad su boca por segunda vez y deteniéndose solo para continuar con lo dicho—o tal vez no lo hagas de lo mucho que disfrutarás esto.

Aunque no se trataba de una amenaza, Albafica no pudo evitar tensarse al escuchar tan decidido a Shion, más para su sorpresa cuando sintió un vértigo y los pies despegados del suelo por un rápido instante donde no supo que sucedía hasta que apareció en la habitación del templo de Piscis, justo en aquel lado de la cama donde Shion lo había visto esa noche. Había usado la teletransportación para desplazarse con él hasta allí. Le entró de repente una curiosidad morbosa por saber si escogía ese lugar por ser el sitio donde todo había empezado o ser el punto más cercano para tener un poco de privacidad, y a juzgar por su semblante, debía tratarse de lo primero.

—Terco —recalcó Albafica negando con la cabeza, acababa de recobrar algo de su postura como el santo de Piscis y ese era el momento perfecto para detenerse—¿Qué no te das cuenta que estás cavando tu propia tumba? —cuando quiso revolverse el fuerte agarre de Shion, este lo sujetó con firmeza, agolpando el calor en ambos torsos juntos así como sus partes bajas. La mirada decidida de Shion no cambiaba ni un ápice, ni tampoco las intenciones que dejaba ver.

—El que ha cavado su propia tumba, metafóricamente, eres tú Albafica —le dijo, volviendo a acortar las distancias entre sus rostros. Besó con suavidad los labios sellados del otro, y recorrió un lado de sus comisuras descendiendo al mentón, y de nuevo a su oreja aprovechando la distracción que ofrecía esas sensaciones en el regente. —¿No fuiste tú quien hace rato me _alentó _a intentar seducirte y si vivía para contarlo?, pues eso hago: si no he muerto aún es porque voy ganando.

—Si no has muerto aún es porque tienes mucha suerte, Aries —masculló el otro quien tuvo que cortarse un poco por el suspiro que le nacía en el momento a causa de una caricia húmeda en la parte interna de su oreja. Deseaba que esas atenciones no le desconcentraran tanto, pero mientras más resistencia oponía su mente, más se empeñaba su cuerpo en llevarle la contraria. —Pero no esperaré que te dure lo suficiente para…

Lo interrumpió el súbito mordisco en su oreja, acompañado después de un tacto húmedo y resbaladizo que identificó como la lengua de Shion acariciando la parte de atrás de sus orejas. Albafica se mordió los labios para reprimir otro gemido y el estremecimiento.

—Te contradices, si en verdad hubieses querido detenerme lo habrías logrado, pero tú más que nadie deseas esto; deseas que te acaricie, que te bese, que te brinde algo que vaya más allá de lo que tú solo eres capaz de lograr. Por eso es que no pienso hacerle caso a tus palabras, quiero que me respondas con tu cuerpo, con su sinceridad. De otra forma Albafica, no podrás detenerme, ni detenerte.

En ese momento si había un ser que odiaba más que a Shion, era a sí mismo, a las debilidades de su cuerpo y su corazón, porque llevaba toda la razón. Esas sensaciones que solo alguien más podía darle, cada vez que las sentía eran como beber un trago de agua fresca y descubrir que tenía una horrible sed. Todo tenía su límite, y al parecer estaba muy cerca de llegar al suyo. Ambos conocían esa realidad, y Shion con poca culpa se aprovechaba de eso para complacer esos deseos egoístas.

El momento de turbación y duda duró poco, terminó en cuanto Shion buscó nuevamente los labios de su compañero y comenzó a jugar con estos, con el interior de su cavidad bucal donde frotaba sus mejillas y el arrancaba suspiros entrecortados por ambas bocas. La resistencia había disminuido al punto de que ya los brazos de Albafica tan solo se aferraban a los hombros de Shion como una forma de encontrar seguridad, detalle que le encantó. Aquel beso se disfrutaba más que los anteriores, porque la boca del pisciano se mostraba con cada segundo que pasaba más cooperativa y respondía cada vez con mayor entrega. Era perfecto porque sentía que ya nada podría impedirle hacerlo suyo.

Las manos de Shion comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, las sentía por encima de la tela, como bajaban y subían describiendo su figura, trazando rutas en las líneas de sus omoplatos y descendiendo por el centro de toda su columna vertebral lo cual le encantó, e hizo que se curvara un poco, provocando que su cuerpo se contrajera aún mas contra el de Shion que lo recibía encantado.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar y ambos sentían que el calor se apoderaba con rapidez de la habitación, aún con la ventana abierta dejando que entrara la brisa y luz nocturna se colara para esclarecer las dos siluetas. Aquel abrazo apretado se volvía cada vez más asfixiante para ambos, entre los besos húmedos y las caricias a sus respectivos cuerpos, estos comenzaban a demandarles más.

Llegó el momento en que las manos de Shion dejaran de respetar la tela de su compañero cuando se acercó al borde de franela y se adentró, palpando con sus dedos fríos la cálida piel de Albafica, piel que era incluso más suave de lo que había imaginado ó palpado en sus sueños. Lo sintió tensarse y relajarse simultáneamente que describía las mismas caricias y otras más en su espalda, al tiempo que terminaba otro round de besos sofocantes y aprovechaba la pausa para, sin preguntarle siquiera, desnudarle el torso y arrojar la franela de entrenamiento al suelo.

Así continuó con los besos, y entre la pausa que volvía a falta del aire en sus pulmones le condujo al borde de la cama, donde Albafica flexionó las rodillas y quedó con estas fuera del colchón con el resto de torso recostado; Shion se encimaba en el cuerpo, lo aprisionaba con ambos brazos a los lados y con la rodilla apoyada en la cama ubicada en medio de sus piernas. Acorralado como estaba no había paso a más dudas y contratiempos. La expresión entre satisfecha y maravillada de Shion se lo decía de esa manera.

Los hombros de Albafica se vieron invadidos de pronto por los besos y las suaves mordidas del carnero, el cual comprobó que acababa de dar con una zona sensible por como escuchaba –y sentía- responderle. Este notó por el rabillo del ojo y en el tacto de su espalda que las manos de Albafica buscaban imitar algo de lo que había hecho. A lo mejor le parecía poco considerado –con todas sus tiernas contradicciones- ser tan pasivo y no retribuirle nada. Shion lo dejó hacer mientras continuaba deleitándose con sus hombros; esas caricias tímidas, inexpertas, curiosas, las encontraba divinas, porque desde hace un tiempo venía soñando con la noche en que esas magníficas manos lo tocaran de cualquier forma: desde una simple caricia hasta…

—Puedes acariciar todo lo que quieras —murmuró contra su cuello una vez que venía de regreso—_soy __todo __tuyo._

Aquello bien le arrancó una expresión tímida y la tentación de pellizcarlo por atrevido, por hablar de que le hacía pensar cosas sucias cuando él era el primero en realizarlas. Shion rió levemente al subir a su rostro y comprobar el ceño de Albafica caprichosamente fruncido, parecía a punto de hacer un puchero de no ser porque en todo intentaba aparentar indiferencia. Besó su frente queriendo alisar esa arruga y reclamó por enésima vez sus labios. La urgencia de subir una escala más se hizo presente con la intensidad del beso y sus dedos empezando a jugar con las tetillas del otro; disfrutó bastante de acariciarlas, frotarlas hasta que se endurecieran, y sobre todo de que a Albafica le gustara a la vez que le sacaba de quicio porque parecía un crío jugando y haciendo caso omiso de cuando debía parar.

—Argh… Shion…

Definitivamente no conocía la palabra _pausa_, o no existía para él en ese momento. La boca de Albafica estaba libre y podía quejarse –y torcerse de gusto- todo lo que quisiera porque el otro tenía la suya muy entretenida en su pecho, dedicándole especial atención a sus tetillas; las besaba y lamía cual dulce, cuando ocupaba una la contraria era atendida por su mano y así cambiaba hasta que consideró que era suficiente tortura por aquella zona. Quería seguir descubriendo otras formas de enloquecerlo.

Describió un camino húmedo por todo su torso, besó y lamió su ombligo en el transcurso hasta su vientre disfrutando de las reacciones que le ocasionaba. Las manos de Shion describieron las caderas del pisciano, tentado las presionó consiguiendo que el cuerpo de este se curvara. Al notar esto y lo cerca que estaba del borde del pantalón, la irresistible idea de _aquello, __lo __que __había __soñado, __lo __que __había __imaginado __y __visto __hacerle __antes_ le atrapó. No dijo ni hizo demasiado evidente lo que pensaba hacer, pero en cuanto Albafica comenzó a seguir esas manos y lo asoció con la lujuria que despedía la mirada terracota de su compañero, se enteró de lo que pasaba por su cabeza y dio un suave respingo.

—¿Qué… pretendes Shion?

El aludido respondió primero con una risita que no pretendía ser burlesca, pero en verdad le hacía gracia esa interrogante para el momento. Se lo dijo mientras deslizaba el cinturón y jalaba la tela hacia abajo, limitándose a dejarle solo la ropa interior encima; de la cual recogió entre sus dedos el borde del elástico y tironeó hacia arriba provocando un brusco roce entre el sexo del otro y la tela, acción que Albafica respondió con un gemido quedo. Otra vez estaba jugando.

—Reiterarte lo que dije: que puedo darte más de lo que tú solo puedes alcanzar.

Y de esas palabras Shion procuró hacerlas realidad; tironeando de la tela y frotando la ropa interior contra esa zona sensible arrancaba deliciosos gemidos del otro como si el cuerpo entero se le electrificara. También lo masajeó con su propia mano encima de la tela, palpaba lo duro que se ponía al contacto por la tensión creada y eso solo le inducía a continuar con mayor ímpetu; pero antes, antes quería jugar con su paciencia, torturarlo con la fricción de su propia ropa interior apoyada por su propia mano; el resultado no podía ser mejor, ahora le era imposible a Albafica el contenerse es sus reacciones, en la forma en que su cuerpo y mente eran doblegados y como la excitación crecía en su entrepierna.

Cuando fue suficiente para Shion, o mejor dicho, cuando no pudo seguir resistiendo la idea de encontrarse con el miembro erecto de su compañero, retiró la ropa interior de la misma manera que el pantalón para arrojarla al suelo. Si Albafica iba a decir algo en el momento fue acallado por el primer gemido ronco que le arrebató el contacto de la mano de Shion recorriendo su extensión, era la primera vez que manos ajenas entraban en contacto con su intimidad. Los cuatro dedos de esa mano formaban un arco en el pulgar, de forma que la sensación se extendía a lo largo con mayor rapidez e intensidad con los frotes, y al mismo tiempo, los labios de Shion se tentaban con roces inocentes en el glande; el cálido aliento hacía estremecer a su compañero y más cuando el tacto húmedo abarcó esa zona. El calor de la boca de Shion y la forma en que humectaba la punta al introducirla con lentitud y darle lentas y suaves estocadas le daban una nueva dimensión a aquel placer, que cumplía perfectamente con lo que él le había dicho en un principio: podía mostrarle cosas que solo jamás habría descubierto.

—Aaaah…

Lentamente los dedos fueron sustituidos por la boca de Shion, y sus manos se encontraron libres para masajear su entrepierna mientras saboreaba toda la extensión y le provocaba pausadas pero profundas estocadas. Por el rabillo del ojo se complacía de ver a Albafica curvarse de placer, de ver como sus puños se aferraban al cobertor de la cama en pos de resistir todo aquello y no enloquecer, ¿cómo no costarle el controlarse si era la primera vez que alguien más le tocaba en la intimidad?. Casi podía jurar que tendría el rostro rojo y contraído. Para Shion el saber eso le colmaba en sus adentros, una parte que desconocía hasta esa noche ronroneaba en su interior complacida y realizada.

Cuando la tensión se le agolpó en el vientre supo que estaba cerca de venirse, porque la tensión ya pasaba de ser insoportable a nublar toda su razón, tanto que el cuerpo le pedía en contradicción que le diera más. Lo obtuvo cuando sin ser muy consciente de eso sus manos se aferraban a la larga cabellera rubia de Shion queriendo refrenarlo o bien, que le sirvieran de apoyo para que las paredes de su boca se contrajeran contra su miembro y finalmente darse el impulso que necesitaba para liberar su semilla.

Albafica nunca había sentido tanto éxtasis al correrse, la sensación le llenó como nunca, y se expresaba perfectamente en los suaves temblores en cuerpo y la rápida respiración que buscaba estabilizarse. En cambio Shion se relamía el semen que pendía de sus labios y comisuras, seguro de que aquel fluido no incluía las toxinas de la sangre del santo, y efectivamente, después de que el mismo Albafica lo mirara con miedo, con terror de que su fluido lastimara a su compañero al caer en la cuenta de que lo había tragado todo, el otro esperó con una paciente sonrisa. Nada ocurrió.

—Parece que sigo con vida, y también que todo lo que decía era verdad… ¿lo disfrutaste más que esas veces tu solo, verdad? —comentó Shion en un tono despreocupado que Albafica sintió como una punzada de reproche al mero estilo _te __lo __dije_, cosa que calaba en su orgullo. Shion contuvo las ganas de reír ante la cara que ponía Albafica al mirarlo: una mezcla de enojo infantil y alivio porque nada malo hubiese ocurrido.

—Bien, creo que existe la posibilidad de que pueda defenderme, ¿no? —Shion parpadeó mostrándose curioso y levemente sorprendido por lo que decía—hasta ahora he visto lo que puedes hacerme, pero tú no sabes lo que yo puedo hacer.

Shion habría esperado casi cualquier cosa, inclusive el infinito odio de Albafica, pero nunca, nunca, esa respuesta. Él era conocedor del orgullo arraigado al carácter de Albafica, desde que eran más jóvenes lo había notado, y jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que eso le empujara a violar sus propias doctrinas. Al parecer la demostración de todo aquel rato había sido suficiente para que esa nube de orgullo ocupara sus pensamientos, por no excluir también que lo estaba disfrutando.

Esta vez fue él quien pilló por sorpresa los labios ajenos, quien invadió su boca y acarició con dulzura e ímpetu su lengua y paredes. Seducido, se dejó hacer desarmado por entero; fue arrastrado a quedar esta vez debajo de Albafica, quien con una mano entrelazaba la correspondiente de Shion y la otra acariciaba su mejilla recorriendo su quijada; Shion suspiró contra su boca por la sensación tan sutil pero poderosa que le provocaban esos dedos deslizándose por su cuello hasta el nacimiento del hombro donde un poco más se encontraría con la tela de su camisa puesta.

Le asombró que su forma de desnudarle, de acariciarle, estuviese cargada de sensualidad, de una que tal vez no fuera consciente, pero que Shion apreciaba perfectamente. Esas manos treparon por debajo de su tela, recorrieron y trazaron las líneas de sus abdominales y bíceps, arrimando y apartando a la vez la molesta prenda hasta que llegó el punto en que tuvo que ayudarle a quitársela, de esa forma puro continuar con mayor libertad por aquel territorio ajeno, un torso moldeado por años de entrenamiento, de batallas intensas, de un estilo de vida exigente; y en contraste estaba la blancura de esa piel que la hacía constar de una férrea belleza.

Al detener su vista en el pantalón donde se notaba con claridad un bulto apretado que pedía a gritos salir, Shion pensó que iba a hacer lo mismo que había hecho con él; se llevó una sorpresa cuando en lugar de eso sintió una fuerte presión en su entrepierna hinchada, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa e inesperado placer. La rodilla de Albafica se encontraba justo debajo y con ello su muslo desnudo que se presionaba con suavidad y descaro contra él. Torsos desnudos se encontraron cuando se recostó encima de Shion y en un nuevo beso le provocó un nuevo ruido ronco y ahogado entre los labios.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó contra sus labios y empezó a frotarse contra el bulto, como respuesta obtuvo un murmullo inentendible en contraste con los sonidos que se atoraban en su garganta—asumiré que eso es un _sí_.

La revancha daba inicio. Albafica le retribuía esos segundos de tortuoso placer, de juegos desesperantes aprovechándose de la excitación del otro. Ahora comprendía el gusto que tenía el ariano de verlo retorcerse, porque los papeles estaban cambiados y podía saborear el estímulo que causaba, con cada roce en su apretado bulto, con la noción de cuan caliente se ponía esa zona y con cada gemido de súplica que salía de los labios del otro. Nunca había comprobado cuan grato era ser quien tocara a otro, quien provocara las mismas sensaciones de las que él mismo era presa. Sin embargo cuando se percató de que ya estaba por rozar el dolor a causa de que esa excitación imploraba salir, le hizo el favor deslizando el cinturón y retirando tanto pantalón como ropa interior de una vez con bastante agilidad.

Shion suspiró con alivio por ello, apenas era consciente de que esta vez no tenía las riendas del asunto, sino que se las habían arrebatado; no, no era eso, le había cedido el turno a Albafica y fue arrastrado demasiado rápido por sus caricias. Ahora estaba impaciente por saber que haría.

Esas manos no se hicieron esperar, y por poco Shion creía que no podía ser real, que ese momento no podía ser verdad y que estaba soñando en su habitación como noches pasadas. La sensación era tremenda, lo cargaba como un polo electrificado y calentaba a brasas. Se estremeció y gimió con el tacto de sus uñas sobre la punta del miembro, que trazaban círculos concéntricos excitándolo casi más que cualquier cosa. Una mano libre trabajaba la base y estimulaba su parte más baja, masajeaba un poco sus testículos y luego cambiaba a la fricción a lo largo de la erección. Todo a la vez sofocaba al ariano y lo llevaban al delirio, ni en sus fantasías aquello le había parecido tan intenso, tan delicioso.

Tenía que admitir una cosa, él descubría con demasiada rapidez las zonas sensibles de su sexo, y cuando lo hacía no paraba de brindarle placer allí con esas prodigiosas manos, doblegándole a que esta vez fuera él quien buscara apoyo en las sábanas. El hecho facilitó que el calor y la sensación tensa en su entrepierna aumentaran con rapidez, y casi lo agradecía porque en su vida un toque de ese tipo le había parecido tan eterno y tan estimulante. Lo que no se esperaba era que Albafica tuviese otros planes, y al momento de que iba a terminar, esos dedos presionaran con suavidad su puente frenando en seco el paso de los fluidos y por ende, causaba que aquella sensación se retrasara, pero sin disminuir su intensidad. Prolongaba la llegada a la cúspide.

—Alba…fica… —exclamó un entrecortado Shion, que fue respondido únicamente por una ladina sonrisa que le garantizaba un poco más de lo que pedía.

—¿Mm?

De nuevo retomó su actividad como si nada hubiese pasado, y cuando sentía nuevamente el momento llegar, el pisciano lo frenaba presionando en aquel punto, provocando que Shion se contorsionara a causa de aquellas tensiones que no terminaban de salir, y que las sentía cada vez con más fuerza. Cada vez que Albafica lo refrenaba y retomaba su jueguito torturador, le daba la impresión de que su próstata iba a estallar por tanta tensión y tantos fluidos que no encontraban la salida de su interior; lo cual provocaba en el ariano una nueva dimensión para su delirio, que en su vida había experimentado, y que si vivía para contarlo –porque sentía su alma querer abandonarlo por tanto que no podía soportar- sería la experiencia más cercana a morir a causa del placer.

—Es suficiente.

Esta vez Albafica iba a dejar que terminara, pero para su sorpresa el mismo Shion lo impidió con todo el dolor y tensión que aquello le creaba; deseaba más que nunca acabar, más no así, quería ser quien escogiera el lugar. Albafica no comprendió la acción y le miró confundido.

—No, no es suficiente, no quiero que termine así…

Él no entendía, ¿entonces cómo quería terminar?, nuevamente era presa del desconocimiento y la ingenuidad, algo que Shion notó y atendió con paciencia mientras soportaba su erección y sonreía para no demostrar cuanto le costaba.

—Quiero terminar dentro de ti. —Confesó en aquel tono decidido que tanta perturbación causaba en el pisciano; y con esas palabras le provocaba una timidez instintiva.

—¿…qué…?

Reunió fuerzas para acomodarse de nuevo encima del otro, colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas; cosa que llenó vulnerabilidad instintiva a Albafica y que se reflejó en un involuntario sonrojo. Shion lo tranquilizó acariciándole una mejilla, como parte de lo que garantizaba con sus palabras.

—Relájate, no voy a hacerte daño, voy a tratar de que no te duela.

Quería confiar, pero sus palabras no le ayudaban mucho a ello; lo intentó y procuró soportar; observando con interés a Shion humedecer su dedo índice en su boca, dedo que no supo a donde iría hasta que sintió algo invadiendo su entrada. _A __eso __se __refería_. Tan solo lo sentía en el borde frotándose con suavidad y lentitud, cosa que le dolía al inicio y un poco después disfrutaba como una extraña quemazón. Confiado al ver que era aceptado, Shion lo introdujo más causando de nuevo algo de dolor por parte de su compañero que se mordía los labios para reprimir un grito.

—Lo siento…, es necesario. Relájate… —murmuraba inclinado contra un lado de su rostro, depositando algunos cariñosos besos en este, cerca de su ojo donde descansaba ese curioso lunar, y en sus pómulos. —Confía en mí.

—Sí no lo hiciera… no te dejaría hacer esto… _mgh__…_ —gimió en su contestación.

Conmovido, Shion continuó en su tarea e introdujo esta vez dos dedos humedecidos que fueron recibidos por un quejido… y luego en sus movimientos le arrancaron jadeos. Siguió el tercero, y en cuanto se dilataba y humedecía su interior, Albafica se acostumbraba, capaz de disfrutarlo, y de descubrir que moviendo sus caderas contra estos obtenía mayor estímulo. Shion consideró que ya estaba listo, afortunadamente para él, porque verlo complacerse solo aumentaba sus ansias de entrar.

Retiró sus dedos del interior de su compañero para tener las manos libres, y con estas sujetar sus caderas y acercarlas en el ángulo donde iba a penetrarlo. Albafica se tensó con el roce en su entrada, Shion se contuvo solo de introducir la punta y moverse con cautela, pero en un arranque un poco traidor por parte de sus bajos instintos, lo metió por completo vencido por la tentación. Albafica no tuvo tiempo de morder nada para acallar el gritillo que se le escapó por aquel brusco movimiento. Era, por supuesto, la primera vez que sentía en su interior algo tan grande y duro, y la primera vez que sus paredes se esforzaban tanto por adaptarse. Enseguida advirtió la mirada de arrepentimiento en Shion, y supo que se sentía culpable por faltar a su promesa.

—No es nada…continúa, en primer lugar… fue mi culpa por haberte hecho _eso_ —dijo un entrecortado Albafica, que se apresuró en añadir algo más para no darle oportunidad a Shion de replicarle. —Te has aguantado mucho, no te preocupes por mí. Me adaptaré.

—Albafica…yo no… _aaaah_ —lo cortó un ronco gemido provocado por un suave, lento, e inesperado movimiento en las caderas del pisciano, quien también gemía aunque intentara no hacerlo evidente tras esa débil máscara indiferente que se quebraba con tanta facilidad a medida que continuaba con su propósito.

Fue imposible para Shion el seguir conteniéndose, antes de que se diera cuenta de lo sucedido, sus manos tomaban posesión de las caderas de Albafica y las apoyaban de forma que pudiera guiar una serie de embestidas de principio lentas, pero que después se tornaban ansiosas de velocidad y profundidad. Albafica se retorcía con esa quemazón en sus entrañas, que electrificaba hasta el último cabello de su piel; a esas alturas le era imposible refrenarse, consumido por ese ardor y el roce profundo que Shion alcanzaba cuanto más buscaba adentrarse, si bien dolía la intensidad con la que entraba era bien compensado con la sensación del después cuando alcanzaba ese punto interno y hacía que sus piernas temblaran.

No lo podían soportar, ambos, necesitaban desesperadamente unirse más; Shion aguantaba, por masoquista que se sintiera, para no acabar tan rápido y darle a Albafica el placer que demandaba con cada estímulo producido por sus caderas. Y fue este segundo quien tomó la iniciativa de ello, enderezándose con cuidado de no perder el nexo, e incitando a Shion que le dejara sentarse encima de sus muslos. Aquel nuevo ángulo fue la gloria para los dos. Shion estaba tan clavado como quería y Albafica podía sentirlo con mayor intensidad en aquel punto que le enloquecía.

En esa posición sus cuerpos se hallaban fusionados, abrazados el uno entre los muslos del otro. Shion lo apresaba desde la cadera y empujaba contra sí, mientras que Albafica mismo se apegaba respondiéndole con besos y suaves mordidas en los labios y mentón que guiaba desde sus brazos donde rodeaba el cuello de Shion. Sus caderas seguían un ritmo donde chocaban y se provocaban tremendas corrientes de placer, en colaboración de que ahora Albafica dirigía las estocadas moviéndose de arriba abajo, cada vez incrementando la intensidad y velocidad. En esa medida ya les era imposible seguir besándose o dándose mordidas en los hombros porque la falta de aire y los gemidos se los impedía. Tampoco faltó mucho para que con un profundo jadeo Shion terminara por correrse violentamente dentro de Albafica, y este unos segundos después lo hiciera por la continua presión en aquel punto interno y ensuciara sin proponérselo el torso de su compañero.

Aries y Piscis permanecieron en la misma posición sin separarse por casi dos minutos, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro correspondiente del otro, y el calor de ambos reconfortándoles todavía en el abrazo. Shion fue el primero en moverse, saliendo primero del interior del otro para acostarse y recostarlo encima de su pecho. Albafica se percató de que Shion tenía una sonrisa limpia y pura en los labios, de esas que no veía en él desde que eran niños; esa sonrisa que creía la guerra le había arrebatado. Aquella era sin duda, su esperanza.

Esperanza que temía perder por encima de todo.

—Shion… —susurró.

No recibió contestación alguna, ni una mueca. Albafica se aterró.

—¡Shion!

—Te dije, que no le temo a tu veneno… mucho menos a tu cuerpo. Y que no voy a morir por estar contigo. —Repitió con suavidad, pasándole una mano entre los mechones turquesa con el pulgar apoyado en su mejilla.

Albafica atrapó esa mano con la propia, quería creer fuertemente en sus palabras; por algo temía quedarse dormido con él y que al amanecer solo encontrara el inerte cuerpo de quien esa noche había pasado de ser su amigo a ser algo más íntimo.

Sólo lo averiguaría una vez que cerrara los ojos y cediera al sueño, entre los brazos de Shion, con un beso antes de quedarse quieto que rogaba a Athena no fuera el último; y el primer gallo cantara un nuevo amanecer en Santuario.

Hasta el día siguiente no lo sabría, y fuera el resultado que fuera, esa noche iba a ser para Albafica, para Shion si sobrevivía como aseguró montones de veces…

_**Su pequeño y sucio secreto.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de KiriDream:**

»¿Por qué un ShionxAlbafica?, a mi no me parece que sea una pareja rara, todo lo contrario. Consta a quien haya leído el Gaiden de Albafica o escuchado su CD Drama que hubo demasiado interés en Shion para con él. Y por cómo se mostró Shion, lo creo bien capaz de romper la distancia entre ambos solo para demostrarle que no lo dejará clavarse en su soledad con todo lo peligrosa que resulte su sangre. ¿Ahora entienden por qué no me aguanté el escribir esto y llegué tan lejos? X/D

»Hice una pequeña insinuación de que se conocían desde niños, y es porque me parece lógico que en algún momento se hayan cruzado en Santuario. Quizás cuando todavía Albafica visitaba otros lugares fuera del jardín de rosas y no había ocurrido la muerte de Lugonis. Para mí eso explica el hecho de que Shion le guarde cierto cariño y se preocupe –tanto- por él.

»El título del fic es por la canción de Dirty Little Secret de The all american rejects. La letra se me hizo apropiada para acompañar la trama.

»¿Dégel sabe de psicología?, si bien mencioné que dudaba de diagnosticarle hipersexualidad a Shion a causa de su confesión, lo hice a modo de insinuar que quizás posea estos conocimientos. Considero algo imprudente por mi parte hacerlo ya que conozco poco a Dégel y evité ahondar en su personalidad por lo mismo. Sé que es un prodigio, que es bastante instruido en las ciencias, y que su templo parece casi una biblioteca. Dudo que la psicología o filosofía para el siglo XVIII estuviese tan avanzada y fuera un campo de estudio abierto como en la actualidad, pero como soy partidaria de las teorías conspirativas incluso en el anime/manga(?), creo que Dégel recibió una educación a este nivel privilegiada, y que es probable que haya tenido acceso a los estudios más escabrosos y recientes de este campo. A lo mejor definían la hipersexualidad con otro término y yo ni enterada(?) como satiriasis (caso de hombres) o ninfomanía (caso de mujeres), pero bueno, lo dejo como aclaración de un posible error por mi parte.

»Habrán notado que expresé muy abiertamente el tema de la masturbación y la orientación sexual de los santos de Athena, y es porque justamente los griegos tienen una cultura en ese aspecto distinta a la de la pudorosa Inquisición que para ese tiempo todavía estaba activa –al menos en Roma que es lo más cercano a Grecia, y que no dudo en ningún momento haya querido apabullar a los liberales griegos-.

»Aclaro que para los griegos en tiempos antiguos, la homosexualidad era algo abierto de apreciar, y que de paso, era considerado como referencia al crecimiento personal de una persona. ¿Por qué la historia nunca toma los buenos ejemplos de las diversas culturas? Uu

»Me encantó escribir sobre ellos, ojalá y la universidad no me apretara tanto las tuercas, escribiría algunas viñetas u/u. Si alguien más lo hace tampoco me molestaría, por el contrario, me haría mucho gusto ya que no hay suficiente de esta pareja, y con todo el material que dan u_úU

»Gracias Suigin Walker, sigues siendo la primera en apoyarme con mis fanfics y esta vez me ayudaste a pulir la idea. Te quiero linda (L)

»Ahora que lo recuerdo, referente a lo Dégel, una amiga mía que estudia psicología también es de signo Acuario ;D creo que la quise reflejar un poco en el escrito mediante Dégel *manda achuches a Mady*

»Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, no digo que esté excelente porque siento que repetí muchas palabras, verbos y adjetivos calificativos; y hasta creo que no fui demasiado IC con Shion o el mismo Albafica. Pero en fin… ¡soy feliz!. Hasta entonces.

PD: Me enamoré del color de ojos de Shion en el anime, son terracota bonitos como los de Xanxus.


End file.
